Anatomy Lessons
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Le sujet du jour était la biologie... Pré SebaxCiel. Traduction de la fiction de Maiden Of The Moon.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! _

_Voila une autre traduction =) ( Et surement la dernière avant mes partiels… je hais les examens )_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de l'auteur Maiden Of The Moon._

_**Warnings : **__Un Ciel jeune. Shota innocent. _

_**Lien de l'histoire originale : **_

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5827074/1/Anatomy_Lessons_

_**La doujinka Neneko **__a également fait un doujinshi de cette fiction, donc n'hésitez pas à aller le lire ! _

_http(:/)(.)net/doujinshi/favoriten/492286/output/45628/76602/?page=647011_

_( Il suffit d'enlever les parenthèses )_

_Bonne lecture ! ^-^_

* * *

Anatomy Lessons : 

Ca avait commencé - comme la plupart des leçons - lors d'un cours.

Le sujet du jour était la biologie : l'anatomie humaine et les nombreuses fonctions du corps. La complexité des muscles, la force des ligaments, le placement des os; la circulation du sang, la respiration, les tendons, et les articulations…

Sebastian ( tout en ajustant ses toutes nouvelles lunettes, repoussant la monture métallique sur le haut de son nez fin ) récitait le plan de la leçon avec à peine plus d'enthousiasme que son jeune maitre, qui était écroulé -en effet- sur son bureau.

Son nez se fronça avec un déplaisir évident; peut être que le démon devrait prévoir pour la suite une leçon sur les bons comportements…

Mais non. Rien de cela n'était prévu. Le sujet d'aujourd'hui était la science, et c'était donc la science qu'il enseignerait à son jeune pupille… malgré la tentation de faire autrement. Mais cependant, il était adepte des ambigüités; bien qu'il ne puisse pas donner aux doigts oisifs de son contractant un claquement ferme avec sa règle en fer, il fit exprès de commencer la leçon en faisant tomber un livre de cours - avec un _clac_ menaçant - devant le visage sombre de son maitre. C'était assez pour faire sursauter, mais pas ( malheureusement ) pour redresser le dos vouté du jeune noble; ni les demandes polies ni les demandes plus sèches ne furent capables de rassembler l'attention volatile du garçon. Il poussa le livre sur le coté sans même chercher à l'ouvrir.

La seconde tentative de Sebastian pour éveiller son intérêt fut le résultat direct de ses précédentes conversations avec l'Undertaker. Ayant anticipé un tel événement, il avait demandé au shinigami quels détails éducateurs pourraient attirer l'attention du préadolescent; en réponse, l'Undertaker avait - plutôt généreusement - autorisé le majordome à emprunter son squelette favori, appelé affectionnément Betty.

La présentation du model émacié arracha au moins une réaction active au petit Comte, même si c'était une réaction de dégout. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à calmer ses frissons d'horreur, Ciel informa sèchement Sebastian du fait qu'il était un idiot, car comment un tas d'os jaunis était supposé l'aider à apprendre le fonctionnement des muscles, de la peau et du sang ?

Le démon fut forcé de lui concéder ce point.

Mais la défaite n'était pas sans victoires, car c'est grâce au rude commentaire de Ciel que le majordome-devenu-professeur put revoir sa stratégie d'enseignement. Et en effet, la troisième tentative fut celle du charme; Ciel fut complètement fasciné par les petits miroirs de maquillage que le diable s'était procuré - hypnotisé par sa capacité à refléter les images d'une surface à l'autre… Ainsi, le noble put examiner la courbe en forme de coquillage de son oreille; voir en détail la forme de sa jugulaire; regarder ses iris croître et décroître tandis que Sebastian allumait et éteignait une bougie à coté de lui.

Oui, l'intérêt du Comte pour la science fut aiguisé. Mais même les miroirs devinrent rapidement ennuyants - ils étaient petits, fragiles, et leur portée était limitée. Ne serait-il pas plus facile, demanda le jeune garçon, de tout simplement amener un autre humain pour le toucher et l'étudier ?

Sebastian suggéra Finny ou Bard.

Ciel lui ordonna de retirer sa chemise.

Et c'est ainsi que le professeur devint le livre, ouvert et prêt à être exploré. Les premiers essais pour se tenir sur la pointe des pieds furent accueillis par des échecs et des ricanements; Ciel refusait de monter sur sa chaise comme un enfant. Un autre ordre tomba de ces lèvres boudeuses, et le démon y consenti, s'allongeant délicatement sur l'épais tapis turque.

Et il attendit.

… et attendit.

… et attendit encore.

Car le garçon était soudainement hésitant, apparemment incertain - mains serrées fort, fort, fort sur ses manches en dentelles, sa tête penchée vers le bas en un spectacle de gêne à peine dissimulée. Après tout, c'était une chose de scruter son propre corps, qui lui était familier… et une autre de se rapprocher autant d'un autre. Et alors même qu'il était en effet curieux de voir les choses de plus prés ( surtout pour _ce _corps là, qu'il savait n'être pas réellement vrai ), au milieu de ce silence oppressant, il ne pouvait que se souvenir des mois qu'il avait passé en captivité, quand les seuls moment ou il était proche des autres étaient quand ses antagonistes s'apprêtaient à tortu-

Le patient majordome ouvrit un œil, arquant son sourcil d'un air défiant.

Et toutes les pensées du garçon s'évaporèrent.

Oui, c'était utile de temps en temps, pensa le diable - ricanant intérieurement quand il vit son maitre souffler et prendre un air menaçant tout en s'avançant d'un pas conquérant, se laissant tomber à coté de lui sur le tapis - d'avoir un maitre plein de cet orgueil inutile. Sa prétention démesurée serait assurément la cause de sa chute, un jour, mais pour l'instant cela avait été assez pour le pousser à s'agenouiller au sol, penché qu'il était au dessus de la forme allongée du démon, plein de curiosité. Pour n'importe quelle autre créature, la lueur intelligente dans les yeux inégaux de Ciel aurait pu sembler effrayante - rappelant le regard d'un petit enfant qui vient de découvrir des fourmis et un miroir. Mais Sebastian était imperturbable et calme ( et toujours, toujours amusé ), et montra sa soumission aux souhaits de son maitre en relaxant ses membres, en fermant les yeux et en laissant l'enfant faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ce dont Ciel prit immédiatement avantage.

Il commença son exploration par le haut de la tête de son domestique, examinant la forme courbe, blanche et bleutée des follicules du diable. Presque aucune n'était visible - car elles s'étaient transformées en une forêt de cheveux ébènes et soyeux, inentamée et fournie. Depuis ce point un peu décentré, le design partait vers les cotés; et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la courbe pâle ne soit obscurcie par la pure _masse_ de sa crinière de cheveux. Ebouriffées et lisses, mais quand même parfaites, les mèches soyeuses étaient, en effet, attachées au crâne de Sebastian - le Comte avait vérifié. Il avait aussi trouvé ( tout en faisant passer des mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts souples ) que les mèches individuelles étaient juste un peu plus épaisses que les siennes. De plus, ces cheveux étaient pourvus d'une très légère ondulation: la couleur passait du marron foncé au noir puis au bleu marine, alors qu'ils caressaient les tempes de Sebastian, son menton, et cachaient ses oreilles à la vue.

Inacceptable. Son domestique ne devait _rien_ lui cacher.

Le garçon soulagea sa frustration en dégageant ces parties du corps de leur rideau de cheveux noirs, avec la pointe de son pouce. Les lobes étaient parfaits - pas de piercings ni de pierreries pour marquer son statut social -, mais l'intérieur était aussi détaillé que chez Ciel. En plus grand, peut être, mais les courbes et les creux étaient les mêmes. Et quelles merveilleuses oreilles, vraiment : Comme de petites cathédrales dans leur forme, vides et remplies par l'écho.

Comme pour confirmer physiquement leur splendeur et leurs similitudes, le Comte fit courir le bout de son doigt autour de l'extérieur de l'oreille de son domestique - suivant la courbe en forme de huit presque achevé du cartilage.

Le toucher fit trembler légérement Sebastian. Cela surprit son maitre; Ciel lui aboya l'ordre de rester immobile.

La base du lobe souple se fondait à la perfection dans la courbe stricte de l'os de sa mâchoire - le garçon suivit le contour courbe de son regard azur et perçant, s'arrêtant à la petite fossette qui marquait le centre du visage du diable. Si il pouvait étendre une ligne invisible vers le haut, le visage magnifique de Sebastian serait parfaitement coupé de façon symétrique. Mais pourquoi vouloir couper en deux des traits si splendides ? Etant un gentleman aristocrate et raffiné, Ciel ne pouvait supporter la pensée d'abimer une telle œuvre d'art; Avec une vigueur renouvelée, il s'émerveilla devant la surface du front pâle de Sebastian, fit courir une main sur le trait délicat de son nez droit, admira la courbe de ses cils épais et baissés, et scruta le rose pâle qui décorait ses pommettes anguleuses. Le noble se pencha légèrement en avant lors de cette observation, mains sur les genoux et fesses surélevées. Incroyable : La peau du démon était pourvue de million de minuscules et presque invisibles pores, juste comme un véritable mortel. Quelle attention incroyable avait été donnée aux détails ! En effet, avec ses étincelants iris vermillons cachés à la vue, il avait presque l'air _humain._

Transfiguré, l'enfant se pencha encore plus prés, le bout de ses cheveux chatouillant la courbe douce et mouillée de lèvres sensibles; instinctivement, la bouche de Sebastian se releva en un sourire. Les mèches couleurs pierre dansèrent en retour, poussées d'avant en arrière par la calme respiration du majordome, et les propres expirations chaudes de Ciel. Le petit Comte ne remarqua rien quand leurs respirations se synchronisèrent lentement, mais cela n'échappa pas à son domestique - le sourire du démon s'élargit quelque peu, alors que les explorations de son pupille l'emmenaient vers le sud, ses doux cheveux gris ( et ses mains délicates et curieuses ) s'attardant, glissant, et traçant un chemin vers le bas, suivant les veines et les muscles du cou de porcelaine de Sebastian.

Une pause. Les doigts voyageurs avaient découvert la visible clavicule du majordome, la construction en 'v' des os perceptible à travers sa peau. Après quelques touchers curieux autour de ce demi cercle, les mains droites et gauches de Ciel se séparèrent pour quelques secondes, glissant sur des chemins opposés de part et d'autre du corps.

Ou du moins essayant.

Mais il n'était qu'un enfant, et leurs proportions ne concordaient pas; assis comme il était, à l'un des cotés du démon, Ciel ne pouvait pas atteindre confortablement le coté opposé des larges épaules de Sebastian. Il aurait pu s'agenouiller, pensa-t-il, et tirer sur ses bras, mais ses jambes étaient déjà en train de picoter, et la base de son dos courbé lui faisait mal. De plus, le Comte Phantomhive ne devrait jamais se _fatiguer_. Il devrait donc tout simplement trouver une nouvelle et plus avantageuse position.

Et c'est ainsi que Sebastian se retrouva avec Ciel assis à califourchon sur son estomac, son faible poids pesant sur l'étendue plane de son ventre. Sa nouvelle position sembla beaucoup plaire à son maitre; De celle-ci, il était capable de glisser de haut en bas facilement, et d'examiner la forme de son majordome depuis un nouvel angle, plus centré. Et déjà les traits du visage de Sebastian semblaient nouveaux, plus frais… et maintenant il pouvait toucher facilement chaque épaule, ce qui avait été le but de cette nouvelle position. Pour célébrer sa petite victoire, le garçon en profita pour examiner l'un des bras de Sebastian: le soulevant, le soupesant, et pliant ses articulations. Le diable prit soin de ne pas donner à son pupille l'impression qu'il soulevait un poids mort, mais même ainsi, son bras musclé était bien plus lourd que ce à quoi s'était préparé Ciel. Après quelques grimaces et bien des efforts, l'enfant lâcha le coude du démon sur sa cuisse, décidant de le laisser là pendant qu'il jouerait avec les doigts élancés du monstre.

Quelle merveille, se dit le noble, tout en inspectant chaque phalange, chaque ongle, chaque spirale dans l'empreinte digitale du démon. Ce sens du détail s'étendait partout, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment, si il n'avait pas été plus informé, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner ce que tout ceci était réellement: un déguisement. Cela semblait si humain - tellement que Ciel pouvait presque entendre le sang circuler dans les veines bleues qui parsemaient le poignet plié de son majordome… sentir l'odeur de la peau propre qui se diffusait de ce même point…

Intrigué, et se demandant si il pourrait trouver une faille dans l'allure impeccable du diable, le Comte pressa son petit nez contre l'endroit ou se rejoignaient la main et l'avant bras de Sebastian. La peau était de prime abord tiède, mais eut tôt fait d'absorber et de diffuser la chaleur de la joue soyeuse du garçon, ramenant ensuite celle-ci à son premier propriétaire. (Là encore, tellement _humain_!) Pendant quelques instants, Ciel resta tout simplement là ou il était, oreilles, cerveau et cœur _concentrés_ pour entendre, comprendre, et se calmer respectivement.

Sebastian ( comme avant) attendit. Calmement. Sans émotions. Même si, sous son masque impassible, chacun de ses nerfs tremblait…

Et ensuite - il y eut un mouvement. Doucement - toujours _doucement_ !- Ciel commença à descendre sur la surface d'albâtre du bras à demi tendu du démon, l'invisible duvet couleur pêche de sa joue ronde frottant sur la peau nue, rosée et veloutée de son majordome. Le chatouillement des cheveux duveteux était grandement exacerbé par le souffle sucré du garçon. Des cuisses bougèrent; des tendons et ligaments s'étirèrent, se relâchèrent, se réajustèrent. Sebastian commençait à remarquer ( avec une clarté quelque peu dérangeante ) chaque point de contact qui se formait entre son corps et celui de son jeune pupille…

Et pourtant Ciel s'acheminait toujours - doucement, calmement vers le bas -, sa joue rejointe par son oreille quand son bras rencontra une épaule, et quand son épaule rencontra une poitrine. Avec la même attention délicate, le noble sentit chaque renflement que la cage thoracique du monstre docile faisait; ses mains étendues tombèrent sur les pectoraux contractés de Sebastian ( passant insouciamment sur la douce surface de tétons durcis ), puis il s'arrêta - écoutant attentivement , pour quelque chose d'enfoui profondément au fond de la poitrine gauche de son majordome. En retenant son souffle, le jeune garçon s'immobilisa, sa tempe d'un blanc immaculé pressée là ou le cœur du diable devrait être… et, oh, quel pur _délice_ s'afficha sur ce visage mutin quand ( oui ! ) il entendit le son rythmique, rapide, du sang qui était pompé, naviguant de la poitrine au cerveau puis aux membre puis à -

L'enfant descendait encore vers le bas, respirant l'odeur de sucre, de sueur et de savon. Il rit presque ( _presque_, et rougit comme une pivoine quand il s'en rendit compte ), quand l'estomac du démon se convulsa abruptement, secoué par un spasme physique… comme si c'était une sorte de chevauchée. Ou de jeu. Et peut être que c'était effectivement cela, pour lui, car il répéta intentionnellement l'action qui avait été à l'origine de cette réaction: la caresse de ses cheveux, l'air qu'il soufflait, le passage délicat de ses paumes ouvertes…

Et en effet, il y eut un autre tremblement sporadique. Tout comme un autre petit sourire. Mais ce n'étaient pas les seules conséquences… Pris par surprise, Ciel se recula assez pour pouvoir fixer l'étrange renflement qui s'était formé contre son corps, un peu plus bas que l'épicentre de ses gestes.

Il cligna des yeux. Pencha sa tête sur le coté. Puis il tendit la main avec enthousiasme vers le bas, voulant examiner ce changement étrange dans l'anatomie de Sebastian -

Mais il fut arrêté par le geste soudain du démon; deux larges mains emprisonnèrent celles, plus petites, du garçon, dans un toucher qui les immobilisa toutes les deux.

« Nous laisserons ces leçons-là pour plus tard, » dit simplement Sebastian.

Et avec cela, le cours se termina.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ! ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ! _

_Voila la suite de la traduction de la fiction 'Anatomy Lessons', de Maiden Of The Moon. _

_C'est encore moins innocent que le précédent chapitre, et Ciel est plus âgé de quelques années ici. ( C'est aussi ma première traduction de lemon, youpi ! x) )_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de l'auteur Maiden Of The Moon._

_**Lien de la fiction originale : **_

_http(:/)moon-maiden36(.)live journal(.)_

_**Warning : **__Lemon, shounen-ai. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne prenez pas le risque de lire ! _

* * *

Ca avait commencé - comme les autres leçons - sur le sol.

Impulsif, impatient, animal, le petit corps de Ciel s'était littéralement propulsé de son siège molletonné, surprenant totalement le majordome, et lui faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre. Le service à thé Wedgewood - qui était, il fut un temps, disposé avec gout sur un plateau en argent - vacilla, tomba, et se fracassa, dessinant des esquisses de porcelaine tranchante entre les fils ivoires du tapis. Le crâne brisé de la théière en porcelaine se mit à déverser son liquide brûlant, aussi rouge que le sang; le parfum de fleur de pommier collait à la masse éparpillée de ce qui avait été un assemblage prometteur de pâtisseries. Une coupelle renversée de crème brûlée était répandue sur le sol, à peine à un mètre des deux contractants, sa couverture de caramel chaud craquelée, dispersée, et disparaissant peu à peu… exactement comme la volonté et la raison d'une certaine personne.

Ainsi libérée, la garniture du dessert glacé commença à se répandre ; Au début, avec hésitation, puis avec une vigueur renouvelée, la chaleur présente faisant fondre la substance - alors que Ciel grimpait sur le diable, et que le diable prétendait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.

Mais même alors qu'il était étendu là, surmonté par son petit Lord déterminé, Sebastian se demandait ce qui avait entraîné cette réaction si imprudente; ne savait pas lequel, parmis les fils dont il avait avec attention enveloppé le Comte, avait finalement brisé son dos fragile. Était-ce le souffle chaud et parfumé qui avait caressé le cou exposé du garçon, l'avertissant de la soudaine proximité de son domestique ? Était-ce le frôlement, semblable à un baiser, des cheveux couleur encre du démon, passant sur sa gorge et son col, alors que le majordome se penchait étrangement près, corrigeant son pupille sur un mot mal orthographié ? Était-ce le murmure du souffle chaud de Sebastian, contre l'oreille attentive et sensible de Ciel, cette voix si délicieusement retorde que même la plus simple annonce ( _Laissez moi aller chercher un rafraîchissement pour le jeune maître _) devenait immorale et sexuelle ?

Etai-ce important de le savoir, en fin de compte ?

Ciel n'eut pas besoin d'encouragements pour rejoindre Sebastian, cette fois-ci - une angoisse indomptable avait depuis longtemps pris le dessus sur le gentleman licencieux, empoisonnant son esprit avec le plus naturel et le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques : _le désir_. Une soif animale, aggravée par tous les mois qu'il avait passés à regarder, désirer, hésiter, et espérer, brillait dans les yeux azur et brouillés de l'adolescent; Sebastian croisa leur éclat indigo juste avant que son maître ne les ferme pour de bon, ses longs cils tremblants d'une envie presque douloureuse.

Des cuisses d'un blanc pur s'écartèrent, désireuses et impatientes; des ongles manicurés s'enfoncèrent dans l'étendue douce d'un vêtement en laine noire, les ongles arrondis laissant des marques en forme de croissants rouges sur une peau aussi pâle que la lune. Mais l'esthétique des marques brillantes, couleur pivoine, n'était pas quelque chose qui attirait l'attention des deux protagonistes; aucun des deux ne pouvait voir les traces à travers les habits sur mesure de Sebastian, bien que le démon puisse parfaitement les sentir. Tout comme il sentait chacune des expirations tremblantes et irrégulières du garçon; la bosse grandissante contre son ventre; les pulsations laborieuses du cœur agité de Ciel, alors qu'il pompait le sang ( irrégulièrement ) vers ses divers membres. Pelvis contre pelvis, poitrine contre poitrine, le petit Comte commença ce qui semblait être une autre inspection minutieuse des traits parfaits de son majordome - la bouche contre sa gorge, le nez contre sa tempe, ses doigts serrés tirant, poussant, et agrippant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre ( cheveux, tapis, les pieds anguleux de sa chaise abandonnée )-, mais non. Les moments de curiosité innocente et d'intérêt altruiste s'étaient envolés; la gourmandise de son petit Lord avait évolué avec son corps, et ses désirs étaient bien plus égoïstes, désormais.

De haut en bas, de haut en bas - hésitant tout d'abord, avec de longs mouvements, ce qui faisait traîner et emmêlait les pans de ses vêtements. Son dos frêle se cambra, tout son corps s'étant fait encore plus petit pour se lover au creux de la poitrine habillée de son domestique; la résistance rêche lui fit voir des étoiles, et cette sensation arracha de ses poumons les quelques pauvres réserves d'oxygène qu'il avait réussit à avaler. C'était un effort épuisant, et le plaisir vidait ses faibles muscles de leur force; Sebastian restait immobile et malléable, patient et satisfait, alors que Ciel rassemblait son énergie pour faire le chemin arrière - tirant son corps vers l'extérieur ( sa colonne vertébrale se dépliant ), jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur le diable comme une étrange couverture humaine.

Et alors le processus recommença : coton et laine chauffant et frottant, irritant et blessant, mais une friction était une friction, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Et ce fut rapidement encore plus important, et encore plus, et encore plus et-

Chaque tour de hanches incertain était accentué par un faible halètement, qui faisait courir ses décharges d'électricité sur le long de la colonne vertébrale du démon, qu'il se forçait de tenir immobile. Chaque couinement aigu qui passait au travers des lèvres serrées et tremblantes de Ciel résonnait indéfiniment dans le creux de l'oreille de Sebastian; les grondements des souffles d'air expirés et inspirés frappaient les tympans du diable en rythme, chauffant un coté de son visage et ébouriffant ses mèches de cheveux. La danse de ces fines mèches chatouillait le petit nez de son maître; irrité, le petit Comte s'enfoui encore plus contre la jugulaire de son démon, essayant de fuir au moins l'une des sources de sa gêne. Sebastian sourit, son bas ventre picotant alors que les cils gris pâles de son maître battaient contre l'une de ses veines bleues. Son amusement ne fit que grandir quand les gémissements erratiques, étouffés de son jeune dompteur se transformèrent progressivement, perdant leur enthousiasme avide alors que ses coups de hanches devenaient sporadiques, tout comme ses grognements de plus en plus désespérés et frénétiques.

Le pauvre enfant. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour atteindre son but - ne savait pas comment mouvoir son corps contre celui d'un autre. Alors que sa force faiblissait et que son érection pulsait de plus en plus fort, les cuisses écartées de l'adolescent tremblaient si fort qu'il arrivait à peine à bouger. La situation avait en effet l'air désespérée, Ciel n'arrivant pas à faire plus que de gémir faiblement. Mais quel sorte de majordome serait Sebastian si il ne pouvait aider son maître à atteindre quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un orgasme ?

Deux mains - recouvertes de gants blancs, doigts écartés d'une manière arachnéenne - reposèrent à la base du bassin de Ciel, puissantes et protectrices. La morsure des ongles gantés fit tressaillir de plaisir le garçon, le pincement de ces doigts laqués de noir apportant ses promesses perverses. Et oh, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir ces promesses se réaliser : avec une neutralité surprenante, Sebastian rétablit le rythme d'avant-en-arrière du garçon, cette fois ci avec un espoir de satisfaction, frottant leurs hanches toujours habillées grâce à des mouvements de poignet fermes et précis. La réponse de son contractant fut immédiate : un cri silencieux lui fit ouvrir sa bouche et redresser son dos, laissant les deux mâles se tendre pour mieux sentir l'autre. Tellement familier, tellement étranger - si prés de ce que les deux corps désiraient, mais toujours pas assez. Le démon murmura de douces phrases en réponse au babillement éhonté de son maître : de tendres mots et de rassurantes trivialités, humant des chansons servant à bercer et réconforter, qui glissaient sur les gémissements impatients de son petit Lord. Mais de telles berceuses n'étaient pas ce que voulait Ciel; il voulait du physique, de la force. Il voulait plus de _toucher_… et il y avait encore tant à _ressentir _: tant de souvenirs à moitié oubliés, faits de chair et d'odeurs que le noble désirait soudain revivre. Et pendant que Sebastian était ainsi suffisamment occupé, il essaya de concentrer son esprit en perdition sur ces frivolités souvent sous-estimées - la sensation soyeuse d'un front contre un autre, d'une joue contre une autre, ou encore contre une épaule, contre une poitrine; l'odeur musquée de transpiration, de savon, de sucre, et encore de transpiration; la sensation de ses doigts emmêlés sur une surface de laine froissée, ses jointures presque _blanches _alors qu'il se concentrait, se concentrait, _se concentrait_ pour entendre ce qu'il voulait entendre par-dessus le son de son propre sang battant dans ses veines, le son de ses vêtements froissés, le son de ses propres halètements rauques, et _enfin_- !

Le Comte libéra sa semence dans un cri, un afflux de chaleur, et une vision remplie par des feux d'artifice, écoutant le cœur de Sebastian battre aussi irrégulièrement que le sien. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient brouillés, ses poumons vides le brûlaient; quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, Ciel pouvait sentir la sensation mouillée se répandre sur l'avant et à l'extérieur de ses shorts… Mais même en essayant de relâcher ses muscles crispés, il semblait qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire lâcher prise à ses mains, serrées sur la chemise de son majordome.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le couple inhabituel resta allongé sans parler: prostrés et haletants, dans leurs vêtements froissés, tâchés par leur semence, à coté d'un lac froid de thé à la pomme et d'un amas de crème brûlée. Jambes emmêlées, bras immobiles, respiration synchronisée et lente… Même son œil droit semblait vibrer en accord avec le métronome naturel de leurs corps ( enlacés ) - pulsant sur le même rythme que les vibrations harmonisées de leurs poitrines. A travers la fine barrière qui s'était formée contre son tympan, bloquant les sons, le garçon pouvait entendre son domestique faire une remarque moqueuse - à propos de l'ironie, des chiens, et d'autres choses que le Comte était sur qu'il n'aurait pas appréciées si il avait tout bien entendu. Mais pourtant, le son de la voix de Sebastian attirait l'attention du noble, et le poussa à lever son regard brouillé…

Et alors que les yeux de Ciel tombèrent sur ces lèvres soyeuses, il se dit qu'il lui restait une chose qu'il n'avait pas expérimentée. Et il voulait vraiment essayer, maintenant qu'il y pensait…

Mais cette leçon faisait partie d'un cours qu'il ne comprenait pas complètement, et n'était pas vraiment prêt pour…

* * *

_J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ^-^_


End file.
